1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus or a network device Also, more particularly, to a display apparatus for processing multiple applications and a method for controlling the same. For example, the display apparatus corresponds to a network TV, a smart TV, a Hybrid Broadcast Broadband Television (HBBTV), an Internet TV, a web TV, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), etc. and the network device corresponds to a Set Top Box (STB).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus can receive and display broadcast images. Currently, analog broadcasting is being switched (or converted) to digital broadcasting. In more detail, digital broadcasting refers to a broadcast service that transmits digital video and audio signals. As compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting undergoes less data loss due to its robustness against external noise. Digital broadcasting is also advantageous for error correction, has high resolution and provides vivid picture screens. Furthermore, unlike analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting can provide two-way (or bi-directional) services. Smart TVs are one example of display apparatus and combine the functions of an image display device and a multimedia device.
However, in the related art display apparatus, there are many difficulties in managing and editing various types of applications. For example, a larger number of applications are expected to be stored in the memory. Therefore, managing these various applications is time consuming and cumbersome.